1. Field
The present disclosure pertains to devices and methods for leg and foot strength training for infants.
2. Description of the Related Art
For infants, especially those undergoing neonatal care, it may be desired to promote containment to simulate being in the womb. A common technique to confine an infant is swaddling. Swaddling is the practice of wrapping infants in blankets or similar cloth so that movement of the limbs is tightly restricted. However this and similar techniques are generally limited in providing reflex stimulus for limb extension and subsequent flexion recoil as may be needed to strengthen the legs and feet muscles of the infant.